


A vampire, Seelie, and shadowhunter

by stellecraft



Series: Heat Verse [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ace Raphael, F/M, Meliorn and Izzy adore their ace partner, Multi, he gets aggressive cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Izzy, Raphael, and Meliorn.





	A vampire, Seelie, and shadowhunter

       Raphael twisted against the hard chest his back was against. Without opening his eyes he reached out to try to find the warm body that was Izzy. Meliorn tightened his arm around his waist.

       “She said something about an early morning meeting and doing damage control after Alec walked out of a meeting with the Clave to get to Magnus.” Raphael sighed and pulled away from Meliorn’s arm. Pushing himself up he worked himself into his clothes for the day, dealing with Meliorn’s grabbing hands trying to lure him back into bed.

       “If Magnus is down for the count I should go do my job.”

       “It’s just heat sickness. He’s probably over it already.” Meliorn pushed himself up and gripped Raphael’s wrist gently. Both he and Izzy were still iffy about their Ace Beta’s reactions to touch. He seemed to welcome it from them and repel it from anyone else. That still didn’t mean he felt like tolerating it from them all the time. This time Raphael smiled and leaned in for a light kiss.

       “I remember the last time you had heat sickness about a hundred years ago.”

       “You weren’t even turned then.” Meliorn ran his hands through Raphael’s hair when the other man didn’t pull away.

       “True but I heard about it from Magnus.” Raphael pulled away fully and headed towards the portal that Magnus had permanently installed in Raphael’s flat so that he could travel places without encountering sunlight. Sometimes he envied Simon.

 

* * *

 

 

       Izzy ground down on Meliron as she leaned back, letting the man run hands down to cup her breasts. Meliorn hitched his hip and brushed right over her g-spot and she was cumming around him. She felt him cum as well and he gently pulled her off him. Wet cloths cleaned her up and she was tugged against Meliorn’s chest.

       “Have you seen Raphael today?”

       “I heard that he spent day at the Vampire hotel dealing with the fallout of Clary’s little friend being a daylighter.” Izzy tensed in his arms and he pulled her closer. “Simon does not want that responsibility that comes with leading a coven. He just wants to get to the next day. Raphael still has the respect of his people they just look to Simon as well now.”

       “You’re not supposed to follow us with your scouts Meliorn.” Izzy pressed a hand to his chest, right over the scar from where he had jumped in front of his last Alpha to try to save him from one of Valentine’s men in the purge.

       “I cannot help it.” They both looked up as a spitting mad Raphael entered the room. Izzy was on her feet and pulling Raphael close before she began to work the clothes off him. When he was down to his boxers she guided him between Meliorn and herself on the bed.

       “Have you thought about talking to Simon?”

       “Talking to him? He barely makes sense normally.”

       “He was only just changed.” Izzy pulled herself to Raphael and rested her head on his shoulder. “He’s been through a lot Raph. He didn’t want this. He didn’t even know this world existed. He thought that vampires, werewolves, and Seelie were the stuff of legends.”

       “Think of how it was for you after you were turned.” Merliorn’s voice was a quiet whisper in Raphael’s ear. “Think of how Magnus was there to literally there to hold you up.” Merliorn had been there to see the damaged, newly turned vampire adjust after Camille had dumped him to the side like so much used garbage. He began to hum slightly as he rubbed Raphael’s back before slowly breaking into one of the Seelie lullabies he had once sung to the Seelie Queen after her parents had died in the purge.

 

* * *

 

 

       Izzy made one final adjustment of the dress the Seelie Queen was wearing and took a step back. To bridge the gap between the Clave and the downworlders Alec was throwing a party. Or really Magnus was throwing a party and Alec was just going along with it. Izzy had been tasked with making sure the Seelie Queen came with her escorts in something that was similar to the fashions of the mundane. Izzy had picked out a dark green dress that was both modest yet still carried hints of the Seelie fashion. Meliron was dressed in a black brocade with green details that were almost dark enough to be black. She pulled back completely and nodded.

       “You’re good to go. You’ll behave?” Izzy felt for the young queen. While older than Izzy herself she was still a child in the long lifespan of the Seelie. Meliorn was hovering in a small alcove off the queen’s tent trying not to look impatient.

       “If the Clave makes some inane comments I will give them all I have.” Izzy grinned and shot a look at Meliorn.

       “I for one see no need to hold back. You are the Seelie Queen and aren’t a pushover. Now remember chin up.” Izzy turned to go through the portal that would lead her to the part location when a hand gripped her wrist. She turned and looked at the queen. The young woman was holding out on of the hair combs that had been holding her hair up in its elaborate updo. Izzy couldn’t see where the hair comb had come from. The Seelie Queen worked it into her hair with a small smile, pushing Izzy’s hair away from her face in a way that was both elegant and totally Izzy.

       “There.” Izzy turned and went through the portal. The portal closed behind her and Meliorn stepped up beside his Queen’s side.

       “You do know we had something in the works for a piece of jewelry to give her.”

       “Yes but that doesn’t mean I can claim her for my court. She is the alpha of one of my most trusted warriors after all.”

       “The Clave will make her life hell.”

       “The Clave will have to live with it or face my wrath.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Izzy flopped on the bed having stripped out of her dress. In the end it had been Alec who had pulled her aside and explained why the Clave was giving her dirtier looks than normal. Apparently by accepting the Seelie Queen’s gift of the hair ornament she had accepted an invitation to join her court. Alec had showed her the metallic and leather band that he had started to wear on his wrist around the same time he, Jace, and Magnus had gotten around to getting together and told her it was from Magnus. A gift from a downworlder like that meant that they were behind their partner no matter what. It was a promise that if their partner was in trouble they would come.

       “You couldn’t have warned Meliorn? I would have accepted it anyway but some warning would have been nice before I inadvertently became part of the Seelie court.”

       “We were going to explain it to you when the piece Raphael and I commissioned was done. I was not aware of what she was planning.” Izzy pushed herself up on her arms to watch as Meliorn stripped out of the suit.

       “Where is Raph anyway. I saw him at the party but lost track of him.”

       “I believe he is talking to Simon.” Meliorn settled on the bed and pulled Izzy into his arms. He nuzzled the scent gland on her neck and relaxed. He hated it when they had to play their separate alliances and couldn’t just be themselves, Alpha and Omega. Both looked up as Raphael walked in, tie loose around his neck.

       “How was Simon?” Izzy separated from Meliorn slightly so that Raphael could have a place between them. Raphael stripped down to the level of nakedness he was comfortable with at that moment and crawled in.

       “We came to an agreement.” Izzy felt Raphael’s hands around her neck, securing something, and pulled away to look at the long chain he had placed around her neck. There was a small deep red vial and when Izzy opened it she found glittering fairy dust.

       “Raphael…”

       “When a vampire commits to a relationship they give their partner a vial of their blood as a promise. Meliorn and I decided to fill it with his fairy dust instead.” Izzy capped the small vial and snuggled as close to Raph as she could, one arm going over his waist to rest on Meliorn’s hip.

       “So many gifts today.”

       “You got another gift?” Raph turned his head to glare at Meliorn who shrugged.

       “The Seelie Queen decided to make her part of her court with a gift. I didn’t know it was going to happen but it put the Clave on edge so it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
